Sweet and Fun
by writestories315
Summary: Harm and Mac enjoy a treat.


Title – Sweet and Fun

Author name – Carol 

E-mail – writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating – PG-13

Spoilers – Current season, but Webb went bye-bye.

Disclaimer – I'm a little teapot, short and stout - Here is my handle, here is my spout - When I get all steamed up, hear me shout - Just tip me over and pour me out! –And y'all thought I was joking when I said I was going to write anything here.  Don't own JAG or anything else tradmarkerd or copyrighted in this FF, but I do own a teapot.

Summary – Harm and Mac enjoy a treat.

Authors Note's – 

1. If you've been following the 'odd/strange' post at Treasure Seekers since Tuesday. This is dedicated to everyone who commented and added 'suggestions.'

2. I was going to let this CV slide, but nooo.  Michi had to e-mail me and it's all her fault….ha-ha. (and knowing Michi she is probably more than happy to take the blame/credit)

3. Once again thanks to the MSWOA Kitty-cat for the beta-read.  I'll animate you more often if you continue to work this well.

4. Hey, in case you care this is the first FF this week I started during day light hours. Yoo-Hoo.

***************************************************************************

Harm's Apartment

Friday May 21

10:34 PM

Mattie and Harm walked into the apartment.  Harm took their coats and placed them on a chair while Mattie went into the kitchen.  

"You can't be hungry," Harm called after her.

"I've got munchies," Mattie told him as she reached in the cupboard.

Harm went into the kitchen.  "You had pizza at the party and we had dinner before we left."

"I know.  I'm a growing child I need food."  Mattie placed to items on the counter top.

Harm sat down at the bar stood.  "Nutritious food, not Nutella."

"Well, we're out of Mars Bars," Mattie commented as she took a small pretzel rod and dipped it into the Nutella.  

Harm groaned.  "I think I need to teach you and Miss Coates how to go to the grocery store."

"We do know how.  We come over here and take your food."

"So I've noticed.  Can you get the strawberries out of the fridge?"

"Sure," Mattie said between munches.

She placed the bowl of fresh strawberries on the counter top.  Harm took one and dipped it into the chocolate-hazelnut spread.  "This is pretty good."

"It's a nice change from regular chocolate," Mattie added.

They snacked with minor conversation.  "Can you get that?  I really don't think I'll make a good impression," Mattie told Harm as there was a knock at the door.

"You're better dressed then I am."  Harm got off the stool and walked to the door.  He looked through the peephole and groaned knowing he was never going to live this down.  

He opened the door and was greeted to the very surprised face of Sarah MacKenzie.  The words which were on her tongue quickly disappeared as she viewed Harm.  Harm could literally hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Not one word, Mac," Harm instructed.

Mac tried not to laugh, but was unable to as she spoke chuckles escaped her. "But Harm, I'm thinking of at least ten words."

"I know I'm going to regret this," Harm muttered.  "Come on in."

Harm walked back to the kitchen area where Mattie was still sitting.  Mac took off her coat, placed something under her coat, and enjoyed the view of Harm's backside.  She joined the two at the bar.  "You look nice, Mattie."

"Thanks, Mac. Strawberry with Nutella?"  Mattie offered.

"Sure."  Mac took the strawberry from Mattie. She then looked between Mattie and Harm.  "Okay, I've got to ask.  What's going on with this?"

"I had to write a research paper about anyone or anything I wanted to.  So I chose the one topic my teacher would never expect," Mattie explained.

Mac looked at Harm.  "And I'm guessing the one person you thought she would never choose."

"No."  Harm took a large strawberry and dipped it into the spread.  "I gave her the idea."

Mac started to giggle before Mattie explained the rest of the story. 

"Well, I write my paper then we had a fund raiser at school called the 'Daddy and Daughter Costume Ball.'  My English teacher gave extra credit if you or your dad showed up dressed like the person from your research paper."  Mattie paused.  "So Harm came dressed like that and I got to wear a suit."

"Why a suit?"  Mac asked.

"Cause I'm Clark Kent."  Mattie smiled.  "His alter ego.  It looked really cool with the hat and glasses."

Mac took a deep breath and grinned.  "Please, tell me someone took a picture."

"Lots, everyone said we had the best costumes.  But man, are these suspenders killing me," Mattie complained.

"Try wearing tights," Harm commented.

Mac leaned to her side and looked up the back of Harm's legs.  Harm knew what she was doing and wished he didn't take the cape off before he left the party.  

"Well, Harm, at least you have the legs for red tights.  You make a pretty good Superman."

"Thank you." Harm gave Mac a grin.

Mattie yawned.  "Okay, I'm tired.  I'm going to bed."

"Okay, kid."  Harm gave Mattie a hug.  "Good night."

"Good night, Harm. I had a great time tonight."  Mattie kissed him on the cheek.

"So did I, Honey.  Sweet dreams."

Mattie let go of Harm and walked towards the door.  "Night, Mac."

"Night, Mattie," Mac said as Mattie walked out of the apartment.

Harm turned to Mac who helped herself to another Nutella Strawberry.  "So, Mac, what brings you by this late?"

"I was looking though my files and realized I had one of yours," Mac told him.

Harm looked at his watch.  "At 10:30?"

"No, it was earlier, but you told me you had a thing with Mattie, so I figured I would stop by later tonight."

"Okay, where's the file?"

"Under my coat," Mac told him as she had another strawberry.  "These are really good."

"Yeah, I picked up a good bunch as a treat.  They're great with waffles."

"Mmmm, that sounds good."  Mac purred before she handed him a strawberry.

"Thanks."

"So why did suggest Superman to Mattie?"

"She wanted to do someone different so I recommended super heroes.  We went through a list and the only ones she really liked were Spiderman, Superman, and Batman.  Spiderman was out because half of her friends are in love Tobey Maguire.  Then Batman was out because, her mom loved the old Snickers commercial with the football player who said, 'I am Batman.'"

Mac chuckled.  "I loved that commercial."

"So that left us with Superman," Harm paused.  "She wrote a great paper, Mac.  She researched the creator, Superman's comic book life and all the movies, TV shows.  She did a great job tracing his life for the past 60-odd years.  I'm proud of her."

"You should be, Harm.  You're doing a great job with her," Mac honestly told him.

"Thanks Mac."

"She adores you and I think it's great to see that." 

"Jen helps out a lot, too."

"As a sister-figure, but you're the main role model in her life.  You'd do anything for her, and I think your dress tonight shows that."

Harm chuckled.  "I almost killed her when she told me about the extra credit.  But it was worth it."

"All kidding aside, Harm.  You do look good in tights."  Mac smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mac said before she ate a strawberry.

Harm smiled at her as he noticed a spot of Nutella on the corner of her mouth.  He reached towards her and carefully used his finger to remove the spot.  He didn't know he was doing it until he felt her skin.  Once he had removed the spot he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked off the creamy spread.  "This stuff is addictive."

Mac chuckled. "I'm surprised to see it in your kitchen."

"Mattie loves the stuff and she's got me hooked on it."

"You know what's it really good on?"

"What?"

"Pound cake."  Mac stood up and walked into the kitchen.  "What else do you have?"

"What do you mean?" Harm asked.

Mac opened the fridge.  "I want something else to put it on."

"We've got pretzels."  Harm held up the bag on the counter top.

Mac shrugged her shoulders as she closed the fridge, then she opened the cabinet.  Harm watched as Mac stood on her tiptoes to peer onto the top shelf of his cabinet.  His eyes moved up her long tone legs, to the delicate curve of her bottom, moving to the line of her back, finally ending at the reach of her arms.  She closed the cabinet and moved back to the stool, with a look of defeat on her face.

Harm dipped a small pretzel rod.  "Try this."

Mac took the pretzel rod from him and ate it.  "Thanks."

"Oh, come on, you make it sound like I'm serving you MRE's."  Harm commented.

Mac smiled. "No, it's just that when I'm craving something I want it and when I don't know what it is I get very upset."

Harm looked at the container of Nutella and the woman in front of him.  "Then figure out what you want." He carefully dabbed his finger into the spread then drew his finger along Mac's cheek, leaving a trail of chocolate along her face.  Harm sucked the rest of the Nutella off of his finger.

"Did you just put Nutella on my face?"  Mac asked.

"Yeah, but you don't look upset anymore."

Mac reached into the Nutella container and got a good size dap and quickly ran her finger down the side of his face.  "There."

Harm laughed. "What was that for?"

"You did it to me."

"Oh," Harm awed.  "So if I do something to you, you'll do it to me?"

Mac quickly accepted his challenge.  "I don't know.  Why don't you find out?"

"Okay."  Harm then dabbed Mac's nose with the Nutella and she giggled.

Mac took some and dabbed his nose.  Very quickly the friendly game changed to on where Mac was pinned against the counter top with Harm leaning over her.  She laughed at the look of Superman with Nutella on his cheeks and nose.  She moved her head from side to side to avoid another smudge of the sweet spread.  Harm laughed until he felt her hand grab his hand.

"What you think you can stop me?"  Harm laughed

"No, but I can prevent a move," Mac said between laughs. Then she quickly put his Nutella covered finger into her mouth and licked the spread off.  

Harm stared at her knowing the rules of game had just changed. Harm watched as Mac closed her eyes and he let her tongue dance over his finger.  When his finger was clean she released his hand opened her eyes.  She found herself staring into the two most expressive eyes she ever looked into.  

Harm slowly lowered her head to hers and kissed the Nutella off of her cheek.  Since the spread is a little sticker then peanut butter, it took a while for Harm to lick her left cheek clean.  Mac didn't mind she just let Harm delight her.  His lips and tongue played along her skin igniting a fire inside her.  After her cheek was clean he went to more to her right cheek, but Mac moved her head out of his grasp.

"My turn," Mac told him.

"But I'm not done yet," Harm informed him with his voice in a rough whisper and his eyes filling with desire.

Mac licked her lips and felt as Harm let his hands grip onto her hips.  With a twinkle in her eye she responded, "You can finish after I take care of you."

He couldn't respond as Mac placed her hands behind his neck and slowly and carefully removed the Nutella from his left cheek, chin, right cheek, and the spot on his nose.  Harm let out a soft moan as she tugged on his ear with her teeth.  Once she was done she pulled back from his face and Harm gave her a sexy grin.

"You've still got some on you."

Mac bit her bottom lip to toy with him.  "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Harm didn't give her a verbal response as he proceeded to clean her right cheek and nose the same way he did her left cheek.  Mac moaned as for the first time she really let her hold on reality leave her and the only thing that mattered to her was the body pressed against her.  One of her hands from the back of Harm's neck moved down his chest and slide to his firm back side.  She gave him a squeeze causing Harm to moan this time and caused him to bit down on her shoulder.  Mac was sure there was no Nutella there, but she didn't care as long as Harm's lips were on her skin.

He quickly lifted his face from her shoulder and locked eyes with Mac.  Both of them stared at each other for a while waiting for the other to make the move.  Harm lifted his right hand to Mac's cheek and carefully cupped it.  Mac leaned her face into his hand and gave his palm a soft kiss.  

Their lips meet in a soft embrace which quickly changed into one of passion.  They felt about each others mouths.  Moans filled the room as they discovered the passion within them.  Harm's right hand worked it's way to Mac's bottom giving her a squeeze causing her to push herself into him and feel how badly he wanted her.

Harm started to trail a path of fire down her neck as he kissed and nipped the sensitive skin.  She gasped for breath as he found all the spots on her neck. She wanted his lips back where they belonged and she forced him to return to her lips.  They mated in a cloud of passion and desire, letting their tongues fan the flames which were about to devour them.

Mac tore her lips from Harm's and worked her way down his neck, where she didn't get very far due to the costume.  She groaned in loudly frustration and Harm chuckled at her verbal discontent.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, your damn Superman costume is in the way," Mac exhaled heavily and told him.

Harm started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.  "Words I never thought I would hear from you in a moment like this."

Mac joined him in the laugher and let her head fall to his chest, which rested on the 'S.'

Harm wrapped his arms around her and held her to him for a few minutes, before he broke the silence.  "Oh, Mac, what are we going to do?"

"I know what I want to do."

"What?"  Harm asked.

Mac lifted her from his chest.  "Go back to forgetting about reality and focus on you."

"Can we do that?"

"Yeah."

"How?"  Harm asked knowing he needed her to set the scene and handed control over to her.

Mac moved a hand from his back and trailed it up the front of his costume.  "I think it starts with getting you out of this and we can see where it goes from there."

Harm thought for a second.  "Should we go into another room?"

Mac shook her head.  Harm picked her hand off of his chest and kissed the palm before held her into his bedroom.  Before they exited the kitchen Mac grabbed the Nutella.

Harm's Apartment

Saturday May 22

9:04 AM

Harm slowly woke up to a very happy feeling.  He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds as the night before passed through his head.  He looked to his left and smiled as he saw Mac's bare back facing him.  He scooted over to her and rolled onto his side.  He had to chuckle as he saw a mix of Mac's clothing and Superman attire on the floor.  His smile grew as he viewed the empty Nutella container next to Mac's pink panties.

He wrapped an arm over Mac and kissed the back of her neck.  

"Good morning," Mac purred.

"Morning."  Harm kissed her ear.  "Sleep well?"

"For the time you let me."  Mac laughed as she moved on to her back.

"Hey, I was sound asleep when you decided to have your fun."

Mac ran her hand down his chest.  "I didn't hear you complain."

Harm chuckled again, leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  "I will never complain about that."

Mac thought about the night and started to giggle.  

"What?"  Harm asked.

"I never thought the first time I would undress you, you would be wearing a Superman costume."

Harm joined her in the laugher.  "That makes two of us."

Mac softly laughed and ran her hand over his cheek.  Harm felt the mood change from on of light fun to something more serious.  He kissed her fingers as they traced over his lips.  Their eyes locked and they both felt the feeling of total oneness with each other.  It felt the same as it did last night when they joined together for the first time.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Harm whispered.

Mac licked her lips.  "I love you."

"Good, cause that's I was thinking, too." Harm leaned down and kissed her lovingly, as he pulled away he caught her eyes again.  "I love you."

Mac gave him a million-watt smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "So what are you plans for the day, Mr. Rabb?"

Harm chuckled.  "I know what I want them to be."

"Really. What's that?"  Mac asked as she shifted in the bed.

"Well…."  Harm started as another voice filled the apartment.

"Hey, Harm, are you going to get out of bed or do Jen and I need to break out the water pistols, again?"  Mattie called as she walked from the front door to Harm's bedroom steps.

Harm and Mac quickly broke apart and pulled the blanket over their bodies to cover themselves.  Mattie stood at the top step and looked into Harm's bedroom.  Her jaw dropped and she stared at the couple in bed.  "Man, are you two lucky Jen lost the coin toss."

"Mattie, could you give us a few minutes?"  Harm asked at her.

Mattie smiled, but didn't leave the room.  "Sure."  

Harm rolled his eyes.  "Go to your apartment, young lady.  And don't breathe a word of this to Jen."

"You take all the fun out of being a kid," Mattie joked before she hopped down the steps.

Harm turned to Mac and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything the sounds of Mattie singing filled the apartment.  "Harm and Mac sitting in a tree…."

"Mattie Grace! Out!"  Harm yelled as he looked towards the door.

A teenage giggle and the door closing filled the room.  Harm slowly turned around and faced the blushing woman in his bed.  "Sorry, about that."

"It's okay."

"You up for breakfast with the girls?"  Harm asked.

Mac's eyes twinkled at a devious delicious thought that passed through her head.  "Sure, I've heard you can do fun things with maple syrup."

Harm took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.  "You're going to be hell on my control."

"Yep."

Harm took another breath, but Mac caught a hand behind his neck and forced his lips to hers.  They shared in a passionate kiss causing them to forget about the cares of world and once again reality left them.  Leaving them with the only things that mattered.  Love and happiness. 

THE END


End file.
